I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for receiving broadcast information.
II. Background
A broadcast system may broadcast a number of channels carrying various contents for reception by mobile broadcast receivers. A mobile broadcast receiver is a receiver that is capable of receiving signals from terrestrial and/or satellite broadcast systems and is intended to be carried around by a user (instead of being stationary).
A user operating a mobile broadcast receiver may select a channel or content of interest to the user. Content may be streamed or real time audio/video or data cast content. The mobile broadcast receiver may determine pertinent parameters for the selected channel and then demodulate and decode the channel in accordance with these parameters to obtain decoded data. The mobile broadcast receiver may further process the decoded data to obtain the content sent in the selected channel. The mobile broadcast receiver may continuously process the selected channel and provide the content in a streaming manner as long as the channel is selected for reception.
The mobile broadcast receiver may be a portable device with limited user interface and display capabilities. It may be desirable to improve performance and user experience with such limited capabilities.